elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Belrand
|Base ID = }} Belrand is a Nord mercenary and a potential follower who can be found in the Winking Skeever in Solitude. Personality As a Nord, he is very proud of his heritage, and will express amazement when in Nordic Tombs, and will even go as far as suggesting to the player that a few treasures should be left behind, as a sign of respect. However, he also nervously states that he doesn't want to end up as a "shambling corpse" when he dies. He also has some knowledge of the Dwemer, though he considers the Nords more hardy, as they "outlasted" the Dwarves, despite their "advanced" culture. He also is nervous around Dwemer ruins, stating that they make him "uneasy." He has a tendency to comment on most locations, mainly their architecture or significance. Description After hiring him for the standard 500 fee, and if the Dragonborn has the Amulet of Mara on their person, Belrand becomes a marriage option. Belrand is also able to be recruited into the Blades. Belrand is a spellsword that fights well with magic users and archers. He is well known for his stalwart resilience against death, for he has both healing spells and quick health regeneration. He cannot be killed by other creatures but can be killed by the player, albeit only when he is in the knocked out state. Marriage Belrand can be married if the Dragonborn has the Amulet of Mara equipped and has him as a follower. If married, like all spouses, he opens a business that makes a daily profit of 100 . He will hold onto the gold as it increases until asked for it. He will buy or sell items, and, if asked, he will become a follower once more. Combat As a spellsword, Belrand has high skills in Destruction magic, one-handed weapons, and light armor, but can also use two-handed weapons and bows (albeit at lower effectiveness). At the initiation of combat (and despite having low Alteration and Conjuration skills), he often summons a familiar and casts Oakflesh or Stoneflesh on himself. He is particularly useful when dual-wielding destruction staves, as he has a faster cast rate than any other non-mage follower. Quotes General quotes *''"By blade or by spell, if you want it dead, I'll make it dead. All you need to do is pay my fee."'' *''"I fight with both blade and spell. You might say I'm equipped to handle nearly any threat. So, shall we talk price?"'' *''"Sure, you can hire a swordsman or a spellcaster to fight at your side, but why not get both for the price of one?"'' *''"The blade can be as lethal as the spell, but stronger still is the one who wields both!"'' *''"Versatility is the key to survival. Hire me, and you'll well-prepared to face threats both magical and mundane."'' Follower quotes *''"What dangers and wonders shall we discover in the frozen wastes? I can hardly wait to find out!"'' ― When hired as a follower. *''"Onward to our next adventure!"'' ― When commanded to follow. *''"You're looking hale and healthy. It's good to see you again."'' ― After being hired. *''"Didn't think I'd be seeing you again so soon."'' ― After being hired. *''"Very well. Just be careful!"'' ― When commanded to wait. *''"If that's what you want. Watch your back out there, and if you need me again, you know where I'll be."'' ― When dismissed as a follower. *''"Do I get to keep it? Nah...chuckle Just kidding."'' ― When asked to trade items. *''"Back for more? Since we had so much fun the last time, I'll join you free of charge."'' ― When approached after being dismissed. *''"Suddenly I...feel much better."'' ― After being healed. Locations *''"It's strange to think that some of my own ancestors might be buried in here."'' – Nord tomb *''"We're bound to find some gold in these ruins, but out of respect, let's leave a few coins for the dead."'' – Nord tomb *''"Look at this craftsmanship! These old halls fill some folk with dread, but as a Nord, they fill me with pride."'' – Nord tomb *''"I hope that when I die, I don't end up as a shambling corpse."'' – Nord tomb *''"I've heard that you can sell Dwemer artifacts on the black market down in Cyrodiil. They fetch a handsome price, too."'' – Dwemer Ruins *''"Don't get too far ahead."'' – Dwemer ruin *''"Scholars say the Dwemer were an advanced culture. Ha! The Nords outlasted their entire race. So much for being advanced."'' – Dwemer ruin *''"I wonder why the Dwemer came to Skyrim. Why did they build this place? I suppose we'll never know."'' – Dwemer ruin *''"Do these steel walls and strange Dwemer devices make you uneasy? Perhaps its just me."'' – Dwemer ruin *''"The Forsworn are as wild as wolves. Practice those old magics, so some folk say."'' – Forsworn camp *''"If a man can't feel at home in a freezing cave, then he isn't truly a Nord."'' – In a cave *''"When I was a boy, my friends and I used to play 'seek the wumpus' in caves much like this."'' – In a cave *''"I have to admit, I admire your courage. Most folk in Skyrim wouldn't go near a place like this."'' - Cave or warlock/vampire lair *''"Wizards. Why is it always wizards."'' - Warlock lair *''"Look, there's a cave. Animals or bandits inside, no doubt."'' – Near a cave *''"Seems warmer down here than outside."'' – In a mine *''"There's an old maid's tale that says that our ancestors carved out these mines with their bare hands."'' – In a mine *''"I've half a mind to pick up a pickaxe and start digging. Never know what you might find."'' – In a mine *''"Vampires don't just want your blood, they want your mortal soul."'' – Vampire lair *''"Outlaws and brigands are the lowest the low. They prey on their own countrymen for profit."'' – Bandit hideout *''"Just look at this place. I have seen better craftsmanship from Nord children only ten winters old."'' – In a fort *''"What is that stench? Rotting wood perhaps? That can't be good."'' – In a fort *''"So this is what passes for Imperial craftsmanship? Try not to sneeze, or you might bring the whole fort down."'' - In a fort *''"You'd have to be pretty desperate to make a home out of this dark hole."'' - In a fort *''"There are strange echos in these caves. Keep your eyes open."'' - In a cave Trivia *Belrand's comment about playing "Seek the Wumpus" is a reference to the classic computer game Hunt the Wumpus. *Belrand is voiced by Michael Gough, who is also the voice Balgruuf, Calder, and a few other characters. Bugs *Most of the magical staves given to Belrand seem to double up after sometime. This can be a useful method of raising funds, but unique artifacts, such as the Skull of Corruption may be immune to this effect. * He can be very erratic in actually following the player, sometimes not following if one has weapons drawn, or waiting until very far behind before catching up. He may fall far enough behind to get killed. Fast traveling seems to fix this. * Sometimes the Dialogue option for Belrand to become steward will not ever appear. *Sometimes, while weapons are drawn, he will move extremely slowly. *Like other mercenaries Belrand may have a glitch that prevents him from being a steward with steward options or a steward at all. Fast traveling far away and back, getting close and having him leave service before he asks to be steward, accepting him, fast traveling again and back seems to fix this. *Rarely, he does not appear in the Winking Skeever at all. *If he is hired and assigned as the Dragonborn's steward, it is possible that when he is dismissed, Belrand will refuse to perform the actions of a steward. *If Belrand is steward in one of the homesteads, it is possible he will still charge his usual mercenary rate when asked to follow. *If dismissed as a follower, Belrand may not show back up at the Winking Skeever for days, if at all. In this case, try looking for him along a roadside west-northwest of Cragslane Cavern (about halfway between Riften and Windhelm). Looking at the "Local Map" will show two roads, a white road connecting to the caverns, and to the northwest a bit, a darker path. He is on this path. He should be standing beside a large rock outcropping. *Sometimes, the standard Hunting Bow model is seen as the equipped item instead of the bow currently that is currently in use. *Sometimes, after letting Belrand go, dialogue for rehiring him will not appear. * In Blind Cliff Cave he will say some of the dialogue he will usually only say in Nordic tombs. Appearances * de:Belrand es:Belrand fr:Belrand pl:Belrand ru:Белранд Category:Skyrim: Followers Category:Skyrim: Marriage Category:Skyrim: Solitude Characters Category:Skyrim: Possible Stewards